Plus jamais amoureux
by lele-35
Summary: Onodera, sans s'en rendre compte, se laisse de plus en plus aller dans les bras de Takano... mais cela ne dure pas longtemps. Du jour au lendemain, Takano devient froid avec lui, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'au lieu de se sentir soulagé, il est malheureux.
1. Chapter 1

**Note : Parfois, j'ai des périodes comme ça, où je suis trop à fond dans Sekaiichi, genre c'est une rechute x) et du coup, vu qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfictions, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une sur Onodera et Takano, parce que j'adore ce couple :3 donc ceci est ma deuxième je crois sur Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, j'espère que vous aimerez :)**

**Bonne lecture! **

CHAPITRE UN:

Chaque jour, Onodera se maudissait de plus en plus, et surtout, _le _maudissait de plus en plus. Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi, parmi toutes les maisons d'éditions du coin, il avait choisi celle où _lui _y était. Et pourquoi, chose encore plus stupide, il y était resté. Mais il était clair qu'il était stupide. Car Takano était là, juste à quelques mètres de lui, et ce jour et nuit. Toujours à ses côtés, même quand il ne le voulait pas. Et peu importe combien de fois il le repoussait, il revenait toujours à la charge, et n'abandonnait jamais. Il avait essayé de résister, il avait vraiment essayé - et il essayait toujours - mais l'évidence était là : plus il passait de temps avec ce crétin, moins il éprouvait le désir de partir, et en même temps il voulait absolument partir en courant avant que l'inévitable se produise. Son instinct lui criait de s'enfuir, mais quelque chose le faisait rester, et il détestait tous ces conflits qui le tiraillaient. Il détestait se sentir bien quand Takano lui souriait. Il détestait se sentir bien quand il lui parlait, ou lui faisait un compliment, et il détestait Takano.

Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer au bureau. Et Takano prenait un malin plaisir à l'embêter, évidemment. Il devait avoir remarquer que ces derniers temps, Onodera se faisait moins résistant qu'avant. Si bien qu'il lui proposa un soir de dîner à l'extérieur, ce qui fit réaliser à Onodera qu'il s'était trop laissé aller ces derniers temps.

\- Non, lui répondit-il avec un air hostile, j'ai des choses à faire.

\- Et quoi donc?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Donc tu n'as rien à faire.

\- Si!

\- Je te paye le dîner si tu es fauché, lui dit-il avec un air narquois.

Cela fit rougir Onodera de colère, mais il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit : l'autre l'avait déjà pris par le bras pour l'emmener de force au restaurant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches! grogna-t-il, lâche-moi!

Naturellement, le brun l'ignora, et ne le lâcha qu'une fois arrivé à destination. Et bon sang, ce n'était pas un restaurant qui vendait des sandwich cette fois! Il était visiblement de qualité, et sur réservation. L'idiot avait prévu son coup depuis le début...

Quand il vit les prix sur la carte des menus, Onodera ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Il est hors de question que tu paies pour moi! trancha-t-il.

Takano haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux. Tu as assez sur toi?

Et Onodera se rendit compte que, non, il n'avait absolument pas assez.

\- Je... je te rembourserai! bafouilla-t-il.

Ceci dit, même une salade était hors de prix. C'était la faute à Takano : il allait perdre une bonne partie de son salaire parce que celui-ci l'avait traîné de force dans un restaurant qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir.

\- Laisse tomber, lui dit Takano en haussant les épaules.

Malgré ses protestations, il l'ignora superbement, l'énervant d'avantage.

\- Franchement... marmonna Onodera.

Le serveur finit par arriver et leur demanda leurs choix. Takano lui répondit sans aucune hésitation un plat qui se trouvait parmi les plus chers. Etait-ce sa façon de lui montrer qu'il était largement plus riche que lui?

\- Je prendrai... heu... la salade d'art d'été...

\- Ne sois pas stupide, rétorqua Takano, je paie.

\- Justement! Je n'ai pas envie de te devoir une dette pour le restant de mes jours!

\- Il prendra comme moi, annonça Takano au serveur.

Le serveur prit note du plat commandé et partit, alors qu'Onodera se retenait avec grand peine de se jeter sur le brun pour lui arracher les yeux.

\- Alors, ton contrat avance avec cette auteure? lui demanda Takano.

Cela le calma tout de suite.

\- Hum... oui...

Il baissa les yeux. La situation n'était pas si bien que ça en réalité.

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

Surpris qu'il ait deviné que quelque chose clochait, il releva la tête vers lui, avant de la baisser aussitôt.

\- C'est.. c'est juste que... il y a quelques changements qu'elle refuse de faire, alors qu'ils seraient essentiels.

\- On a déjà parlé de la façon de convaincre une auteure de changer ses scènes.

\- Oui mais... ici c'est différent. Je peux lui apporter tous les arguments possibles, elle n'est pas d'accord avec moi. Je crois.. je crois qu'elle voudrait avoir un autre éditeur.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Parce que je suis encore inexpérimenté selon elle, elle ne me prend pas au sérieux!

\- Montre-lui que tu es à prendre au sérieux alors, rétorqua-t-il.

Onodera poussa un soupir agacé. Takano ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait l'auteure à gérer. Elle était vraiment inflexible sur ses décisions, et se fichait même de lui parfois. Il espérait ne plus avoir traiter avec elle dans un futur proche à vrai dire...

\- Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, je peux donner un second avis. Un coup de fil fera l'affaire.

Il leva vers lui un regard mi-soulagé, mi-coupable. Il était heureux de savoir que Takano se mêlerait de tout ça, puisque cela voudrait dire que l'auteure devrait l'écouter lui, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que depuis le temps, il devrait être capable de régler ses problèmes.

\- Ce n'était que ça qui te préoccupait? lança Takano d'un ton désinvolte.

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu semblais préoccupé ces derniers temps, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne l'étais pas! se défendit-il.

C'était vrai, mais il n'allait certainement pas le reconnaître. Comment lui dire qu'il faisait parti des raisons qui le mettait dans cet état?

Le repas se poursuivit, et Takano réussit à changer de sujet. Ils parlèrent beaucoup du travail, mais aussi d'autres choses. Takano menait la conversation, ce qui faisait que généralement, Onodera n'avait qu'à écouter ou réagir, et n'avait pas à chercher quelque chose à dire, ce pour quoi il était reconnaissant.

Le dîner se termina, et malgré les tentatives désespérées du plus jeune éditeur pour rentrer chez lui, la soirée se termina chez le plus âgé, dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, quand Onodera s'éveilla, il ne cria pas pour une fois en découvrant la chambre de Takano. Il se contenta de pousser un petit soupir, comme las que quoiqu'il fasse, il terminait toujours chez son voisin, et au final n'avait aucune force de résistance.

Il s'habilla discrètement, mais Takano se réveilla à son tour, et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire exactement.

\- Je compte aller au travail, répondit-il sur un ton d'évidence.

\- Il n'y a pas d'urgence, rétorqua-t-il, c'est calme en ce moment.

\- J'ai toujours mon auteure à gérer.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'arrangerais ça.

\- Oui mais...

Takano poussa un soupir bruyant, et se leva à son tour.

\- J'ai compris, je vais tout de suite lui dire. Quel est son numéro?

\- Quoi? Non, tu n'as pas à ... et puis... enfin tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tout de suite...

\- Onodera.

Le regard ennuyé de Takano le fit céder, et il lui donna le numéro. Quelques minutes plus tard, le problème était réglé.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait au bureau pour te présenter ses excuses pour son comportement.

\- Quoi? Non, elle n'a pas à faire ça...

\- C'est fait maintenant. Elle viendra tout à l'heure. Tu viens? On y va.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux aux éditions et Onodera fut forcé de prendre un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom juste avant.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, avait-il tenté de dire.

\- Si ça l'est, ou tu t'évanouiras de nouveau, avait répliqué Takano, mange!

Au bout du compte, il s'était retrouvé à manger dix fois trop par rapport à ce qu'il prenait d'habitude.

Ce fut pendant qu'il était en train de travailler sur un autre story-board que l'auteure qui lui avait causé des problèmes apparut. Un sourire doux mais légèrement embarrassé, ses longs cheveux auburn tombèrent en cascade quand elle s'inclina.

\- Vous avez mes excuses les plus sincères pour ne pas avoir suivi vos directives!

Gêné de recevoir des excuses, Onodera répliqua tout de suite:

\- Ah, heu.. ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bon! Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour ça, c'était... ce n'était pas si grave...

Elle se releva et l'observa, étonnée.

\- C'est vrai? Je pensais que vous ne voudriez plus travailler avec moi après ça.

Onodera regarda ailleurs. C'était plus ou moins ce qu'il avait pensé, certes... mais si elle venait ici lui présenter ses excuses, c'était qu'elle n'était pas si horrible que ça...

\- Hondura-Sensei! fit soudain la voix de Takano.

Son auteure observa le brun arriver avec un sourire des plus gentils.

\- Takano-San, le salua-t-elle, je vous remercie de votre deuxième avis. J'ai été stupide de ne pas écouter le premier, j'avais besoin d'un recadrage...

\- Pas de problème, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire poli.

\- Heu... je me demandais si nous pouvions discuter...

\- Je suis désolé, mais nous avons plein de travail. Peut-être serait-il plus avisé de demander conseil à Onodera?

\- Eh bien... ce n'est pas à propos du manga sur lequel il travaille.

Onodera leva un sourcil, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir à Takano?

\- Je peux vous retrouver au déjeuner, lui proposa-t-il.

\- Vraiment? Merci beaucoup!

Et elle partit après avoir salué tout le monde.

\- Un vrai rayon de soleil, commenta Kisa dès qu'elle fut partie.

Personne ne répondit, mais il était clair que sa visite avait laissé une bonne impression.

\- Comment tu as pu autant galérer avec elle? Elle a l'air sympathique, lui fit remarquer Hatori.

\- Heu.. eh bien... elle l'a dit... elle refusait mes changements...

\- Hummmm... et c'est Takano-San qui lui a fait accepter ces changements? demanda Kisa sur un ton malicieux.

" Il faut croire que tu t'y es juste mal pris avec elle" fut ce qu'Onodera comprit des sous-entendus de son voisin de table. Vexé, il ne répondit pas et continua de travailler sur ce qu'il faisait. Takano, lui ne faisait aucune remarque. Peut-être pensait-il également cela? Pour une mystérieuse raison, cela le fit se sentir encore plus mal. Mais il ne devrait pas s'en soucier...

A midi, Takano partit du bureau pour aller retrouver l'auteure et découvrir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Onodera s'inquiétait quelque peu de savoir si son auteure allait lui demander conseil à lui plutôt qu'à son propre éditeur. Certes elle avait dit que ce n'était pas à cause du manga mais peut-être avait-elle dit cela pour ne pas le froisser et voulait-elle quelqu'un d'autre en éditeur?

Ce fut donc avec une boule dans la gorge qu'Onodera attendit le retour de son patron. Et lorsque celui-ci réapparut une heure plus tard, il ne put que s'interroger sur ce qu'il avait pendant tout ce temps, lui qui d'ordinaire faisait les choses vite.

\- Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? essaya-t-il de demander d'un air naturel.

Takano se retourna vers lui, l'air neutre.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne.

\- Hum... je suis son éditeur?

\- Le sujet ne concerne pas son éditeur, répondit Takano.

Cela eut pour mérite de faire taire Onodera, qui retourna sur ses multiples feuillets. Il avait l'impression de crouler sous ces feuillets... ce fut donc avec joie qu'il accueillit la fin de la journée. Il partit cependant seul, Takano ayant encore du travail à faire, en conséquence de son déjeuner qui avait duré plus longtemps que prévu.

Ce soir là, Onodera s'endormit épuisé, en prenant juste un repas instantané. Il se fit vaguement la remarque qu'il faudrait qu'il évite de retomber dans ses vieilles habitudes avant de trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, catastrophe des catastrophes, il était en retard. Ils avaient une réunion au bureau, et celle-ci devait bientôt démarrer, et lui se trouvait toujours dans son lit. Dans la fatigue de la veille, il avait complètement oublié de régler son réveil!

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être aussi stupide, et s'empressa de s'habiller. Il choisit presque au hasard sa tenue, et partit en prenant une barre de céréales.

Quand il arriva au bureau, la réunion avait déjà commencé, et tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Et ce n'était pas des regards bienveillants... la tension de ce genre de réunion était telle que le moindre faux pas constituait un crime.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais? lui demanda Yokozawa, l'air pas commode du tout.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison, ajouta la femme qui se battait toujours avec Takano et Yokozawa.

Takano se contentait de l'observer, visiblement de mauvaise humeur lui aussi, puisqu'il le lorgnait d'un sale oeil.

\- Hum... je suis désolé j'ai... eu un petit problème.

\- Quel genre de problème? lui demanda le responsable des ventes.

\- On s'en fiche, répliqua Takano d'un ton exaspéré, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse! Je dis donc que ce manga mérite d'être tiré en 10000 exemplaires!

\- C'est ça! se moqua ouvertement la femme au regard de glace, pour un premier travail, c'est très ambitieux...

\- Ce manga se vendra, c'est certain.

\- Je crois que c'est à moi de décider s'il se vendra ou pas...

Ce fut dans cette ambiance qu'Onodera s'installa, essayant de se faire tout petit.  
Quand la réunion fut terminée, et qu'ils retournaient à leurs bureaux, Takano se tourna vers lui, l'air en colère.

\- La prochaine fois, assure-toi d'arriver à l'heure!

\- Cela ne se reproduira plus, lui assura-t-il.

\- Franchement... à quoi tu sers si tu n'es même pas fichu d'être ponctuel? marmonna Takano en se parlant plus à lui-même.

Onodera garda un visage inexpressif, ou du moins l'espérait-il, mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir profondément blessé par ces mots. Être un éditeur, même de mangas était très important pour lui, et il voulait faire son travail bien. Takano sous-entendait-il qu'il n'était bon à rien?

Il se promit de faire des efforts à l'avenir, et continua de marcher.

\- Merde, fit soudain Takano en regardant sa montre, je suis en retard.

\- Où ça? demanda Onodera d'un air étonné.

\- A mon rendez-vous, et tout ça à cause de toi!

L'air colérique de Takano ne retombait pas. Ce devait vraiment être un mauvais jour. Avait-il bien dormi? Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne le méritait pas. Ceci dit, d'habitude, le comportement du brun était légèrement plus agréable envers lui. C'était un peu blessant d'être rejeté de la sorte.

\- Je dois y aller.

Et Takano le laissa en tournant au premier virage qui se présenta. Onodera le regarda s'éloigner, avec une désagréable impression en lui.

Deux heures plus tard, le brun était de retour dans le bureau.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais? lui demanda Onodera.

Il était si inhabituel pour lui de s'absenter qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le lui demander.

\- Dehors, lui répondit-il d'un ton agacé, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement ses questions.

Onodera baissa la tête, et se dépêcha de compléter son travail. Plus il irait vite, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

La journée cependant, n'était pas prête d'être finie. Il avait encore pleins de choses à faire, et son auteure était en retard sur ses délais. Et vu l'humeur de Takano, il avait intérêt à rendre le manuscrit à temps, même s'il avait encore un certain délai.

\- Onodera, tu peux t'occuper de ça? lui demanda Takano.

Il regarda ce que son patron lui montrait, et découvrit une grosse pile de dossiers.

\- Hein? Mais j'ai déjà pleins de choses à faire!

Takano lui envoya un regard agacé.

\- Si tu n'es pas capable de faire le travail dont tu as causé en partie le retard à cause de ce matin...

\- Très bien, très bien, répliqua-t-il, je le ferai.

Aussi, ce fut Takano qui partit en premier cette fois, et lui en dernier. En faite, il ne partit même pas. Il resta tout la nuit, jugeant que c'était inutile de rentrer pour une heure de sommeil. Aussi, quand ses collègues, le lendemain matin arrivèrent, ils se moquèrent tous de sa tête de déterré.  
Et le ventre d'Onodera criait famine. La dernière chose qu'il avait mangé était un sandwich la veille, le midi. Heureusement, il avait oublié sa barre de céréales, et l'avait toujours. Il pouvait la manger dès maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manges encore? le questionna Takano en le voyant mordre dans sa barre de céréales, tu ne sais vraiment pas manger un repas normal. Tu es désespérant.

Son air ennuyé ne le quittait pas, et Onodera ressentit de nouveau cette désagréable impression dans son ventre.

\- Enfin. On verra ça plus tard. Au travail!

Si d'un côté il se sentait soulagé de ne pas avoir à manger de force un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque, il se sentait également déçu de ne pas avoir plus d'insistance que ça sur le fait qu'il ne mangeait qu'une barre de céréales... avant de réaliser qu'en faite non, il ne devrait pas à se soucier de cela. Il ne voulait surtout pas compter sur Takano.

Plusieurs fois dans la journée, il manqua de s'endormir, et fit pleins d'erreurs de débutant, si bien que Takano, exaspéré, finit par le renvoyer chez lui car il ne " servait à rien" , et qu'il faisait son travail "comme un enfant de six ans".

Tout le reste de la semaine se déroula à peu près de cette manière. Onodera venait travailler, mais Takano ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui faire des reproches sur sa manière de travailler. Tout ce qu'il faisait était mal. Pas une seule fois il ne lui demanda de venir chez lui, et chaque midi, il s'absentait mystérieusement.

Aussi, la semaine suivante, Onodera décida de le suivre discrètement. Non pas qu'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait personnellement, mais si c'était cela qui faisait en pâtir le travail... il était accablé de reproches, et ce depuis que ces repas avaient commencé, et qu'ils prenaient tout le temps de Takano. Il avait bien le droit de savoir ce qui empêchait son patron de faire son travail et de le lui refourguer après et de l'enguirlander parce que ce travail n'était pas finie alors qu'il était censé le faire! C'était de la pure curiosité professionnelle...

Alors il le suivit, délaissant le travail qui s'entassait déjà bien sur son bureau à regret, en prétextant qu'il avait une affaire personnelle à régler, mais qu'il serait vite de retour. Ses collègues ne sourcillèrent pas, trop plongés dans leur propre boulot.

A son grand étonnement, il fut facile de suivre Takano. Après des années d'expérience d'espionnage à la bibliothèque de son lycée, il fallait croire qu'il était devenu doué pour ça et qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main..

Il le vit entrer dans un restaurant, et se mettre à une table à côté de la fenêtre. Tant mieux! Ce serait plus pratique pour observer! Quelques minutes plus tard, à sa plus grande surprise, son auteure arriva. L'auteure qui ne lui donnait pas signe de vie depuis des jours, et qui avait avant l'intervention de Takano refuser de l'écouter arriva.

Il vit comme dans un rêve Takano se lever et l'accueillir avec un sourire. Il sentit son coeur se briser un peu. Ce n'était pas de l'amour... mais ça faisait mal. Il la vit s'installer à la table, et commander de la nourriture. Tous deux souriaient et discutaient paisiblement, en rigolant même. Il la vit lever la main et dégager une mèche des cheveux de Takano. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit! Il la repousserait forcément... pourtant, il n'en fit rien, et continua de discuter avec elle.

Il en avait bien assez vu. Il retourna au bureau plus mort que vif, et regarda la pile de travail qui l'attendait. Ce fut plus déprimé que jamais qu'il fit son travail. Mais l'image de ces deux personnes ne cessait de revenir... ils formaient un de ces couples parfaits, heureux. Et après tout, Takano se montrait froid envers lui depuis qu'elle s'était présentée. Sans doute avait-il cessé de l'aimer, avait-il compris que ça ne servait à rien... ou alors cela n'avait-il jamais été quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il se fichait de lui depuis le début, et cherchait juste quelqu'un pour s'amuser, en attendant le véritable amour...

\- Onodera! claqua soudain la voix de Takano, tu peux me dire comment ça se fait que tu n'aies toujours pas accosté Hondura-Sensei pour son travail?

Il se retourna pour voir l'éditeur le fixer d'un air accusateur.

\- Hein? dit-il bêtement.

\- Hondura-Sensei m'a informé que tu ne l'avais toujours pas contactée.

\- Quoi? Mais... je n'ai pas arrêté de le faire ! Elle ne répond pas...

\- Dans ces cas là il faut venir la voir!

\- Oui mais avec tout ce travail, j'étais occupé.

Il montra les dossiers qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau.

\- C'est de ta faute si tu n'arrives pas à t'organiser! Quoiqu'il en soit je m'occuperai à présent de cette auteure, puisque tu n'arrives pas à la gérer...

Onodera sentit une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac. Takano venait tout simplement de lui dire qu'il n'était pas compétent.

\- Je le peux! protesta-t-il, ce n'est pas juste!

\- La prochaine fois tu feras ton travail correctement.

Il se sentit blessé, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes qui montaient.

\- Je... je dois aller aux toilettes! annonça-t-il.

Il partit précipitamment, priant pour que personne n'ait deviné qu'il était au bord des larmes, et s'enferma dans les toilettes, en essayant de se calmer. S'il parvenait à ne pas pleurer et à retenir les larmes, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elles s'en allaient. Il s'efforça de respirer profondément, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il ne cessait de voir les images de Takano et de cette fille... ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure qu'il ne sortit, mais s'estima encore trop fragile pour affronter Takano. Il s'assit donc et se concentra sur son travail.

Le soir venu, alors que ses collègues quittaient tous le bureau, Takano lui lança:

\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu rendras un travail productif.

Ignorant le nouveau pincement au coeur qu'il éprouva, il répondit:

\- Non, ça ira.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer avec Takano. Pas avec celui qui l'avait incendié toute la semaine.

\- Tu as l'air d'une épave, lui fit remarquer son supérieur.

\- Je rentrerai dans une heure! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Takano, vaguement agacé.

Et il partit, le laissant seul au bureau. Onodera partit en effet une heure après, trop exténué pour avoir le courage de rester au bureau. Cependant, quand il arriva à son immeuble, il eut la surprise de découvrir Takano qui l'attendait dans le couloir de leur étage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes? lui demanda-t-il sans détour.

Onodera avala bruyamment sa salive. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. L'air imperturbable de Takano le perturbait lui. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il voulait juste aller se réfugier sous sa couette.

\- Quand est-ce que tu en auras marre de me poser cette question? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Justement, je crois que je commence en à avoir marre, Ritsu.

Onodera sentit autre chose se briser dans son coeur. Il regarda l'air sérieux qu'arborait Takano.

\- Tu ne me dis toujours pas de " je t'aime" après tout ce temps. Je commence à penser que je perds mon temps.

Pour quoi? Pour être avec un loser comme lui? Avait-il réalisé qu'Onodera ne valait pas la peine d'être attendu, finalement?

\- Je...

Il aurait voulu le dire. Presque. Vraiment. Il aurait voulu avoir le courage d'affirmer ses sentiments, et de clarifier la situation une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Surtout après cette semaine.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit-il.

Takano émit un profond soupir, et répliqua:

\- Très bien. J'abandonne.

Cela acheva de le briser.

\- Quoi? fit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Tu as entendu. Je dois... avancer. Et trouver quelque chose qui soit bon pour moi.

\- Parce que je ne le suis pas? demanda-t-il en rigolant à moitié.

Takano ne répondit pas autre chose que " Bonne nuit Onodera. Et n'arrive pas en retard." Onodera dut user de toute sa force pour ne pas rester figé, et se traîner jusqu'à son lit, sans dîner. Il n'avait pas faim pour cela.

Cette fois là les larmes tombèrent, et il ne put les arrêter. Secoué de sanglots, il n'arriva pas à se raisonner.

Merde.

Il était tombé amoureux. Encore. Et Takano lui brisait le coeur. Encore.

Jamais plus, cette fois, jamais plus il ne retomberait amoureux.

**Note : Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Et voilà le chapitre suivant! J'espère que vous aimerez, puisqu'il s'agit du dernier ;)**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**cally: Merci, je suis contente que tu ai aimé :) Du coup voilà la suite ;) merci d'avoir reviewé!**

**Esu-chan: Eh bien tu vas voir si les choses s'arrangent ou pas dans ce chapitre final ;) Merci beaucoup de ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic!**

CHAPITRE 2

La semaine se révéla affreuse pour Onodera. Le comportement de Takano était toujours aussi odieux, et il avait l'impression qu'il était en colère contre lui. Il n'en avait pas le droit! Ce devrait être lui qui devrait se sentir furieux ! Il l'avait encore utilisé, et laissé tomber juste après. Comme ça. Et il avait le culot de prétendre que c'était parce qu'Onodera ne lui disait pas qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il était évident qu'il s'était amouraché de cette auteure. Tout ce que Takano avait soi-disant ressenti pour lui n'était rien. Et il lui avait fait espérer bien malgré lui que peut-être, cette fois, quelque chose se passerait. Il n'en avait même pas eu conscience. Il ne l'avait réalisé que quand Takano avait décidé d'abandonner. Quoiqu'il en était, la colère d'Onodera ne changeait rien à son état moral. Il voudrait tellement ne rien ressentir, être indifférent, et prétendre que de toute manière, il ne l'avait jamais aimé, il ne se dupait pas pour autant. Il se retrouvait aussi mal que toutes ces années plus tôt... excepté qu'il avait l'impression que c'était cent fois pire. Cette fois, il était toujours là, et le voyait tous les jours. Et il ne pouvait pas recommencer tout à zéro comme avant, car ici était la seule maison d'édition qui l'avait accepté sans lui faire de traitement de faveur. Ou du moins... pas autant qu'on pourrait s'y attendre. Et il était fauché pour déménager et ne voulait pas demander de l'aide à ses parents. Cependant, ça le tuait intérieurement de rester sagement ici à faire son travail et se faire incendier chaque jour. Le pire, c'était qu'Onodera faisait de son mieux. Mais même lui ne pouvait que constater que jamais il n'avait bâclé son travail de cette manière. Ces temps-ci, il n'avait plus vraiment goût à rien, et était plus intéressé sur s'apitoyer sur son sort que de faire les choses bien. Ce n'était pas lui, mais si Takano jugeait que son travail était catastrophique avant, à présent, tout le monde pouvait le constater. Onodera se demandait même s'il n'allait pas être viré... il avait brièvement songé à demander à être transféré en littérature, mais cela ne prouverait qu'à Takano que tous ces événements l'affectaient. Et puis... il le croiserait toujours.

Une fois, le même homme qui lui avait suggéré d'aller en littérature revint dans son département. Il lui demanda alors si ça lui disait d'aller prendre un verre. Honnêtement, Onodera n'en avait aucune envie, mais il ne voulait pas que Takano croit qu'il soit affecté par son abandon sur lui. Il était décidé à ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Alors il accepta. Son éditeur en chef se comporta encore plus méchamment que d'habitude.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torchon? C'est toi qui t'en occupe?"  
" Est-ce que tu connais l'alphabet? Comment as-tu pu faire un faute ici?"  
" Tu n'es bon qu'à aller faire du café."

Onodera ne comprenait pas pourquoi Takano s'acharnait comme ça sur lui. Néanmoins, s'il cherchait à comprendre, il finirait sans doute encore plus meurtri qu'actuellement, et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

Le soir même, alors que son travail s'empilait sur son bureau, il sortit avec son collègue de littérature dans un bar. Ils burent pas mal tous les deux, et Onodera finit naturellement bourré. Peut-être était-ce ce dont il avait besoin pour une fois. Son collègue le raccompagna jusqu'à son immeuble et se montra très gentil, voire compréhensif, si bien qu'Onodera, à demi-endormi se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire plus tôt dans la soirée pour qu'il soit si sympathique avec lui.

Quand il arriva à son étage, Takano était dans le couloir. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, puis dit:

\- Tu es dans un état pathétique.

Onodera, certes bourré, n'avait pas oublié combien Takano avait été ignoble avec lui. Aussi décida-t-il de ne pas lui répondre et de rentrer chez lui. Ou du moins, essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse? répliqua-t-il brutalement.

La clef ne voulait pas entrer dans la serrure...

\- Je voulais juste savoir si ton travail allait être aussi déplorable que les derniers jours.

Onodera se pressa. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à enfnocer la clef dans le trou. Son coeur s'affola, et il eut peur de devoir essuyer une nouvelle réplique de Takano.

Celui-ci s'avança lentement vers lui, et lui prit la clef des mains. A sa plus grande surprise, il la lui prit doucement et lui ouvrit la porte. Onodera ne le remercia pas et entra directement.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on dit merci? souligna Takano.

\- 'ci.

Il voulut refermer la porte, mais la main de son voisin la bloquait.

\- Quoi? râla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ton travail est-il si déplorable ces derniers jours?

Onodera rougit, bien que cela ne se vit pas à son plus grand soulagement. Il avait déjà les joues rougies par l'alcool.

\- J'ferai mieux le mois prochain... marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Il essaya de le regarder, mais le visage de Takano se faisait flou. Il songea quelques secondes à lui fermer la porte au nez, mais puisqu'il ne pourrait pas trouver la serrure pour s'enfermer, cela ne servirait à rien...

\- Parce que je suis amoureux, répliqua-t-il.

Les yeux de Takano s'écarquillèrent, et l'espace d'un instant, Onodera crut revoir cette étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux. Il savoura quelques secondes l'instant. S'il n'avait pas été sous l'influence de l'alcool, jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de lui dire ça, et jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée d'ajouter juste après:

\- De notre cher collègue de littératuuuure... hic!

Il vit le visage de Takano se décomposer, et fut pendant un moment satisfait d'avoir menti. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui faire mal, autant qu'à lui. Cependant ce devait être de la comédie. Takano n'était pas amoureux de lui, ou il ne le traiterait pas comme ça. Il cherchait juste à jouer avec lui. Comme toujours. Il était convainquant, mais Onodera ne s'y laisserait pas prendre.

\- Je vois.

Et il lâcha la porte, avant de retourner chez lui. Onodera resta figé devant sa porte, et se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Puis il décida que non. Il avait montré à Takano, ou du moins fait croire qu'il se fichait complètement de lui. Peut-être le laisserait-il tranquille...

Il s'écroula sur son lit, non sans cesser de ressentir cet horrible vide dans son ventre.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec une gueule de bois carabinée. Il s'obligea à se presser pour ne pas arriver en retard, et ne prit pas de petit-déjeuner. De toute façon, ces derniers temps, il n'en prenait jamais. Il n'était pas d'humeur à manger, et n'en avait pas le temps. Il avait trop de travail.

\- Onodera! Au lieu de faire la fête le soir, tu devrais faire ce qui t'est demandé! aboya soudain Takano.

Onodera tâcha de ne pas y faire attention et se concentra un maximum sur ce qu'il avait devant lui. Mais rien à faire : les chiffres dansaient devant ses yeux. Pourtant sa gueule de bois s'était atténuée par rapport à quand il s'était réveillé...

Vers onze heure, son auteure arriva, un sourire aimable aux lèvres. Il sentit son coeur manquer un battement, et la colère revenir. Comment cette femme osait-elle venir ici? Takano se leva et s'apprêta à partir pour la rejoindre.

\- Onodera, présente-lui tes excuses au moins. Tu as mal fait ton travail, c'est la moindre des choses, lui commanda-t-il en mettant son manteau.

La colère l'envahissant, il se leva tout de même. Il ne voulait pas présenter ses excuses à cette femme. Mais c'était ça ou il aurait des problèmes. Encore. Et il en avait marre d'avoir des problèmes.

Il s'inclina donc et s'apprêta à marmonner de vagues excuses, quand il réalisa que non, il ne pourrait rien dire. Il s'était levé ou incliné trop vite, car un vertige le prenait, et il ne pouvait plus dire s'il était assis, debout, ou allongé. Il sentit juste le contrôle de son corps lui échapper, et l'instant d'après, plus rien.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans un lit blanc qu'il identifia tout suite d'hôpital. Il essaya de se remémorer les derniers événements et y parvient très bien à son plus grand dam. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait passé ici, quand quelqu'un entra. Et il découvrit que c'était Takano, avec encore cet air colérique sur le visage.

\- Malnutrition et trop de travail, en pire qu'avant! Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu peux être encore plus surchargé de travail qu'avant quand tu ne fais rien?

Il avait tort. Il n'en tirait peut-être pas grand chose, mais il essayait vraiment de résoudre tous ces dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau.

\- Et aussi tu peux m'expliquer comment tu peux manquer autant de repas? Tu as vraiment besoin d'une baby sitter! Bordel, Onodera!

\- Désolé... murmura-t-il.

Takano se passa une main sur le visage, visiblement contrarié.

\- Tu vas reprendre un repas avec moi tous les jours.

-Quoi? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je me fiche de tes protestations, je n'accepte pas qu'un de mes employés soit en mauvaise santé parce qu'il n'est pas foutu de prendre soin de lui-même! Tu n'as pas le droit de ne pas le faire!

Takano paraissait si en colère et inquiet... mais cela ne fit qu'attiser à lui sa colère et ne fit que le blesser plus.

\- Comme tu veux.

Il regarda ailleurs, attendant qu'il lui sorte. Mais il ne bougea pas.

\- Autre chose? ajouta-t-il d'un ton insistant.

Takano l'observait, comme s'il essayait de déterminer ce qu'il clochait avec lui. Et il avait même une mine coupable. Quel acteur! Onodera y croirait presque!

\- Les médecins ont dit que si tu ne te nourrissais pas correctement ton état pourrait empirer et tu pourrais tomber dans des maladies beaucoup plus graves.

\- Je prends note, merci.

Il fallait qu'il parte. Vite. C'était stupide. Onodera se sentait même furieux contre lui-même! Contre son traître de corps qui réagissait - car il sentait les larmes commencer à poindre alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- Rien qui ne te concerne. Va-t-en!

Takano ne bougea pas et cela l'énerva encore plus. A bout de nerf, il saisit son oreiller et lui lança brutalement.

\- Sors! s'écria-t-il.

Le brun l'observa quelques secondes, l'air hésitant, puis finit par sortir. Et heureusement. Car dès qu'il fut hors de la pièce, les larmes qu'il retenaient sortirent.

Onodera fut à l'hôpital pendant trois jours. Durant ces trois jours, il prenait ses repas et il lui sembla regagner quelques forces. Pas de travail, pas de Takano, pas de barres de céréales oubliées ou de repas instantanées. Juste lui et de la vraie nourriture.

Il devait retourner au travail dans deux jours. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de le faire, mais était décidé à y aller. Logiquement, il se sentirait beaucoup mieux qu'avant, et il pourrait donc mieux travailler et peut-être enfin ne plus avoir à supporter les remarques de son éditeur en chef.

Deux jours plus tard, il retournait à son bureau. Takano fut surpris de le voir. Ou fut semblant de l'être.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Je reviens travailler.

\- Déjà?

\- Les médecins ont dit que c'était bon.

\- Tu as pris un petit-déjeuner?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

\- Etant celui qui t'ait rattrapé la dernière fois en t'évitant de t'ouvrir le crâne sur le rebord, et qui t'ait amené à l'hôpital, et ton employeur, j'estime pouvoir savoir.

Onodera poussa un soupir agacé.

\- J'ai mangé.

\- Quoi?

\- Des fruits. Et de la brioche.

C'était vrai. Il avait eu le temps de passer à la boulangerie en chemin, et avait pris un fruit avec lui en partant.

\- Ce midi tu manges avec moi.

\- Quoi, tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec cette formidable auteure de shojos? se moqua Onodera.

Takano lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix puisqu'un idiot tel que toi n'est même pas capable de manger.

\- Elle a dû être en colère... fit Onodera d'un ton sarcastique, vous avez rompu à cause de ça?

\- Quoi?

Heureusement que Kisa et les autres n'étaient pas là. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient penser après ça. Mais ses paroles lui échappaient. La rancune de ces dernières semaines ressortait sans même qu'il puisse essayer de s'autocensurer.

\- C'était ta petite-amie, c'est évident, ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

\- Pardon? Tu es au courant que j'étais amoureux de toi n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi est-ce que je sortirais tout à coup avec une femme?

Onodera le fusilla du regard, furieux.

\- Combien de temps tu vas tenir cette version? Amoureux de moi? Quelle blague! Tu t'es juste lassé de ton auteure et tu t'ennuies et tu veux ton jouet de retour! Eh bien devine quoi? Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que ça ! Tu n'as qu'à aller avec Yokozawa!

Takano paraissait sidéré. Mais la colère d'Onodera l'empêchait de le voir, et il poursuivit:

\- Amoureux de moi? Tu vas me faire croire que ton comportement de ces derniers temps était parce que tu étais " amoureux" de moi!? Ne me fais pas rire!

\- Onodera...

\- Et arrête de jouer la comédie! Dis-le tout de suite que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, ce sera plus simple! Tu n'en as pas marre de tout ça? Laisse-moi tranquille!

Takano s'approcha de lui, mais Onodera ne se laissa pas faire. Le brun voulut lui toucher le bras, mais il se dégagea violemment, et alla même jusqu'à le pousser de ses deux mains.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'amoureux qui harcèle l'autre depuis des semaines arrêterait soudain tout ça et lui dirait qu'il " abandonne" alors que je n'ai rien fait de spécial?

Il se mit à le frapper le torse.

\- Autant le dire que tu as trouvé l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre! C'est évident il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir! Tu mangeais avec elle tout le temps et au milieu de tout tu décides ça?

Il continuait de le frapper, ne se rendant même pas compte que ses larmes coulaient.

\- Je te déteste! Et jamais je n'aimerai quelqu'un comme toi et jamais tu ne me feras tomber amoureux de toi, et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir!

Takano lui saisit soudain le poignet, et lui remonta d'un coup sec le menton. Onodera prit soudain conscience de ses gestes et se sentit quelque peu honteux, mais trop éprouvé, il ne fit rien.

\- Ne me dis pas ça... pas à moi.

Et il l'embrassa. Cela le prit par surprise, mais il se surprit à résister. Il parvint à se débarrasser de la prise de Takano et s'enfuit, sans même le laisser s'expliquer.

C'était décidé. Ce soir, il partirait.

Onodera s'efforça de ranger ses affaires le plus vite possible. Il avait trop peur de changer d'avis. Il avait été stupide en premier temps. Rester avec Takano, que croyait-il? Que les choses allaient s'arranger? Il s'amusait juste avec lui, et le fait qu'il l'ait embrassé un peu plus tôt le prouvait. Encore une fois, il était chamboulé.

Il décida de ne prendre qu'un simple sac à dos. Il reviendrait chercher le reste plus tard, quand il serait sûr de ne pas croiser Takano dans le couloir.

Il sortit, le sac sur le dos, et avec soulagement, constata que la voie était libre. Il appela l'ascenseur, toujours emprunt de cet horrible sentiment. Il se sentait vide, même détruit. Comment une seule personne pouvait-elle avoir un effet si dévastateur sur lui? Et pourquoi sur tous les gens de la Terre devait-ce être lui?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, mais cette fois, Onodera eut la surprise de voir Takano.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda celui-ci en regardant son sac.

Il rougit mais s'efforça de lever fièrement la tête.

\- Je pars.

Et avec un regard de défi, il décida de fuir, et de prendre les escaliers. On verrait plus tard pour l'attitude de bravoure... pour le moment, c'était davantage, courage, fuyons!

Comme il s'y était attendu, Takano lui prit le poignet, et le ramena violemment à lui.

\- Quoi? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Ne crois pas échapper à un dîner avec moi ce soir, puisque tu n'es pas fichu de rester le midi pour manger!

Onodera avait tout de même manger un bon sandwich sur le chemin du retour... mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Je dois y aller! insista-t-il.

\- Hors de question que tu fuies encore une fois.

Le regard de son éditeur en chef s'était assombri, et l'air grave qu'il arborait était si sérieuse qu'Onodera était presque prêt à admettre qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie. Mais il n'avait pas confiance.

\- Je ne fuie pas! protesta-t-il.

\- Prend-moi pour un idiot! gronda Takano en l'amenant de force à son appartement.

\- Lâche-moi!

Le brun ne répondit pas, et malgré toutes ses tentatives pour se dégager, il fut poussé sans ménagement dans l'appartement. Ce n'était jamais rassurant de se dire que si Takano le voulait, il pourrait très bien lui faire du mal. Cependant, aussi cruel il pouvait être à jouer avec lui, Onodera savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal... physique. Il était bien des choses, mais il n'était pas mauvais.

\- C'est du kidnapping! s'exclama Onodera indigné.

Takano leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Ne dramatise pas les choses.

Il le fusilla du regard pour toute réponse.

\- Cette auteure de shojo... reprit Takano, ce n'était... qu'une sorte... d'amie.

Etonné, Onodera cligna des yeux. Quoi?

\- Elle... elle m'a parlé la dernière fois et m'a proposé de venir manger avec elle souvent pour parler de choses que nous avons en commun.

\- Bien-sûr, cingla-t-il.

\- Je suis sérieux! Je te dis la vérité!

\- Cette femme avait pourtant l'air d'être plus qu'amicale...

\- Elle m'a avoué être tombée amoureuse de moi la dernière fois, quand tu t'es évanoui. Et elle a piqué une crise de jalousie quand je lui ai dit que je réservais mes midis pour toi, pour vérifier que tu manges correctement. Elle m'a dit dans sa confession que son objectif avait été de m'avoir en tant qu'éditeur... et qu'elle avait fait exprès de t'ignorer, que ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Onodera observa Takano. Il paraissait gêné? Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout...

\- Et... mon comportement de ces dernières semaines était... de cette façon parce que je pensais au début que tu ne faisais pas ton travail correctement, et ton travail s'est ensuite empiré...

\- A cause de toi: le coupa sèchement Onodera.

\- Je sais... ça m'avait énervé et... je me suis emporté en te confiant trop de choses à la fois... et ça a crée un cycle infernal puisque tu faisais encore moins ton travail, je t'en donnais plus. J'étais en colère contre toi pour cela et aussi... car elle n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que de poursuivre un amour à sens unique était inutile. C'était un de ses thèmes de shojo. Et... j'avais confiance en elle alors je lui ai confié notre situation. Elle a paru surprise mais elle m'a conseillé de te laisser tomber, car il n'y aurait aucun avenir possible avec une personne telle que toi. Et puis.. tu m'a dit être amoureux de ce.. ce... ce mec de littérature... comment étais-je censé réagir à ça?

Onodera ne répondit rien, et écarquilla les yeux. Vérité ou pas, il n'aimait pas s'engager sur ce terrain. C'était trop glissant.

\- Onodera... je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du me laisser manipuler ainsi, et je n'aurais pas du diriger ma colère contre toi. J'étais stressé en ce moment, et n'importe quoi aurait pu me faire sortir de mes gonds. C'est toi qui en a pâti, et je suis sincèrement désolé.

Devant ses yeux stupéfaits, Takano s'inclina. La situation était inhabituelle. Choquante. Impossible. Jamais Takano ne s'excusait, jamais. Encore moins à lui. En général, il ne recevait que des regards moqueurs, pas... ça.

Malgré lui, Onodera sentait l'espoir revenir. Et il en était terrifié. Parce que même si la situation était.. inhabituelle et que Takano lui présentait ses excuses, s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se relever une troisième fois. Il ne voulait pas être confronté à cette souffrance, pas encore, et n'était pas sûr de vouloir essayer de nouveau.

Mais les yeux noirs de Takano qui venait de se relever le fixaient avec une affection surprenante. Mais en y repensant, Onodera avait déjà vu cette affection-là dans ses yeux. Il avait juste subi trop ces dernières semaines pour s'en souvenir, et avait fini par oublier ces petits moments. Mais l'affection présente dans ses yeux était d'une sincérité alarmante.

\- Et tu penses toujours que ça ne sert à rien de me courir après? lui demanda-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

\- Imbécile. Si tu m'avais bien écouté, je crois que tu aurais la réponse. Si. Evidemment. Qui suis-je pour ne pas honorer une promesse? Tu me diras " je t'aime " encore une fois.

Et il lui fit un sourire qui indiqua tout de suite à Onodera ce qui allait suivre. Takano le plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa. Il sentit un sentiment de rébellion naître en lui face à la situation habituelle.

Non. Il ne lui dirait pas je t'aime. Ce n'était certainement pas de l'amour... mais peut-être qu'un jour, il serait capable de bonne foi.

**Note: Bon bas voilà^^ C'était une histoire courte, qui se termine ici mais j'espère que vous aimerez :) Je referai peut-être des fanfics de ce genre là parce que j'adore les faire souffrir un peu x) **

**Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à reviewer :) **


End file.
